Happy Lurlinemas from the Hellmouth
by AletheaLamathas
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda go on holiday. Wicked/Buffy x-over. Gelphie and Buffy canon pairings, mostly. Please R


Disclaimer: I own nothing that this story came from, except my imagination, notebook, pen and laptop. Well, maybe I borrowed the notebook…maybe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In Crage Hall, the occupants of room twenty-two were slowly packing for their respective holiday trips.

"Oh, Elphie…" Galinda pouted, as she was folding a pink sweater to put in her valise, "I wish we could go on holiday together. This month without you will simply be unbearable."

Elphaba looked up at her blonde girlfriend and set down the books she was sorting through. Seeing how distressed Galinda was, Elphie walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, lightly kissing her shoulder.

"My sweet, I am not looking forward to spending such a long time apart from you either, but we mustn't let that cloud our time with our families. Didn't you tell me this would be the first time you've seen your sisters in a year?"

Galinda relaxed in her love's arms, idly stroking the green hand resting on her stomach.

"You're right, Elphie. You always are. But I will still miss you like crazy." Galinda smiled a bit, turning in Elphaba's arms to lightly kiss her before asking, "Are you excited, my love? You haven't seen your sister in two whole years! I wouldn't be able to stand it."

Elphaba smiled. "Yes, my sweet. I am very happy about visiting my sister. But I, too, Shall miss you like crazy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elphaba accompanied her girlfriend to the train station, as she wasn't due to leave for her vacation until tomorrow. As the train pulled away from the platform, Galinda waved to her until the train was out of sight. Elphaba waved back once, smiling her trademark half-smile.

When she could no longer see her blonde love or the train that was transporting her, Elphaba sighed heavily and returned to their dorm room. When she finished packing any last minute things she thought she'd need, Elphaba settled down on Galinda's excessively pink and ridiculously frilly bed to read until dinner.

Before becoming immersed in her book, however, Elphaba couldn't help but smile as she heard her girlfriend's voice in her head: "Pink goes good with green."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Galinda waved to Elphie until the green girl was no longer in sight before getting comfortable for the ride. After all, Sunnydale wasn't exactly in Oz, so it would be quite the long ride. Galinda smiled slightly, thinking about how nice it would be to be with her sisters again, even though her Elphie couldn't accompany her. Galinda sighed softly. "If only Elphie could have come with me, that would make this trip absolutely perfect…" she said to herself.

After looking out of the window for a few minutes, Galinda decided a nap was in order, smirking as she remembered the reason she and Elphie hadn't slept much the previous night. As Galinda drifts off to sleep, a soft smile plays on her lips as dreams of a certain emerald woman…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As dinner time rolled around, Elphaba rose from Galinda's bed, setting her book down on the nightstand before stretching.

On her way to the cafeteria, Elphaba ran into one of Galinda's friends, Shenshen.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba," Shenshen smiled brightly, "I'm surprised to see you without Galinda."

Elphaba smiled back, "Hello, Miss Shenshen. I'm afraid Galinda left earlier today to spend the holiday with some of her family."

Shenshen nodded, "Of course. I didn't realize her train was today. Will you be spending intercession here at Shiz or are you visiting someone as well?"

"No," Elphaba replied, "I am leaving on an early train tomorrow, to visit my sister in Sunnydale."

Shenshen appeared slightly confused as they continued toward the cafeteria. "Sunnydale? That sounds familiar…is it in Oz?"

Elphaba glanced sideways at Shenshen, one eyebrow raised. "No, it's about half an hour east of Oz."

As they ate dinner, Elphaba explained why her older sister ended up attending university in Sunnydale and she was at Shiz.


End file.
